With the number of internet users increasing, it would seem that publishers and producers of online content should be experiencing steady growth in audience. Syndication has long been an effective strategy for media companies to reach an extended audience. However, despite the growth in audience and commensurate increase in potential consumption of online content, many media companies have seen their revenues decline over the past decade. Two currently available systems for online syndication, private syndication deals and Really Simple Syndication (“RSS”) feeds, have proven to be ineffective revenue streams. Private syndication deals, such as those with the ASSOCIATED PRESS™ (“AP”) and REUTERS™, must be negotiated and engineered on a case-by-case basis. The overhead inherent in the negotiating and engineering processes required severely limit these syndication opportunities. RSS, on the other hand, lacks any mechanism for control or monetization of content. Regular pirating of RSS feeds leaves content owners with no control over content integrity, branding, or monetization. Improved systems for online syndication are desired.